Other Games
Other Games is a variety playlist where Falkuz puts one-offs and miscellaneous series that don't need their own playlists. It has a large variety of games with over 110 featured. Some are single-episode and others can be up to 3-7 episodes long, and some are special such as a unique 2-hour video that involved many games from a certain website. Some examples include: *GameTest12, a demo of an abandoned project by the creator of Happy Wheels *Arcanists, a game from the old abandoned sister-site to RuneScape, FunOrb *Super Wario 64, a low-effort ROM hack of Super Mario 64 *Super Smash Flash (while the sequel has its own playlist, this game isn't planned to get more videos so it's here) *Sometimes Falkuz also does "website" videos, such as the five games on Stabyourself Games, four games from Kongregate, and every game on the site RRRRThatsFiveRs. Description Any games that don't have their own playlist go in here! From spooky games to funny games to... spooky funny games! Here's a list of all the games in this playlist (and how many videos there are of it if there's more than one)! Note: This list was last updated on January 16th, 2020! (The rest of the description is a list of games; that won't be necessary to paste here as the Videos section will cover it!) Videos *Suicide Mouse: THE GAME *Suicide Mouse: The Game - Part 2 - RAGEQUIT *Stabyourself Games - Mari0, Not Pac-Man, and Not Tetris *Stabyourself Games - Ortho Robot and Trosh (Warning: Seizurific) *Ortho Robot - Part 2 - Return of the Rotation - Note: Ortho Robot had its own playlist but was moved to Other Games to properly be with "Part 1." *Ortho Robot - Part 3 - Silver-Star Charger *Ortho Robot - Part 4 - Coin King *Super Smash Flash - Part 1 - This Game Sucks! *Super Smash Flash - Part 2 - Dying in a Race! *Super Smash Flash - Part 3 - The End! *Zombie Murder - Part 1 - THIS GAME IS ROCKIN' *Zombie Murder - Part 2 - THREE GIANTS *ImmorTall *Toribash - Prepare to Witness Epic Failure! *Toribash Replay - Body Basher *Yeah Jam Fury - Making, Jumping, Breaking! *Super Wario 64 - Part 1 - Big Black Bob-Omb *Super Wario 64 - Part 2 - STUPID 20-SECOND STAR *Luigi's Mansion 64 - BE WARNED *Dot.EXE ("Cleaned" version, normal version pictures at the end) *Sherwood Dungeon - Part 1 - A Tour of Sher...wood *Sherwood Dungeon - Part 2 - Oh, the Agony! *Sherwood Dungeon - Part 3 - The Crappy Island of 13 *Paging Dr. Falkuz (Surgeon Simulator 2013) - This is one of the only two videos on Falkuz's channel featuring Falkuz's voice (though he didn't talk normally in it). The other is MineCraft with My Cousin (April Fools?) - Cousin's Perspective, where he occasionally talks in the background while Coldwater is the main commentator. *NES Left 4 Dead - Nintendo Hard *The Blood Cloud - A Gunshow Game (& Watch) *Street Fighter II: New Moves Edition - Ryu GOES CRAZY *Mine Blocks - Laggier than MineCraft! *GameTest12 - What could have been *No Time to Explain - MY RIBS ARE IN MY EYES, THEY'RE IN MY EYES *Can Your Pet? / Walk Straight / You Have to (...) / WalkRight (KONGREGATE) *Revisiting Can Your Pet? - IT SAYS REFRESH AND RETRY, DUMB YOUTUBERS *Scribblenauts Unlimited - Deathbat! *Arcanists - A game with a dumber playerbase than RuneScape! *Ig-Light People on Fire (Ignite and Light) *RRRR That's 5 R's Games *the game: - YOU JUST LOST IT *Replaying :the game: - YOU JUST REPLAYED IT *REIMAGINE :the game: - YOU JUST REIMAGINED IT *Moonbase Alpha - JOHN SATAN *Ragdoll Avalanche 2 - MORE NINJA GAMES *Jelly Battle - U JELLY? *Haunt the House - Surprisingly Spooky Sometimes *Territory War 3 - DA BOMBS VS. DA SUCKIES *Spartaman 2 - YEAH *Electricman 2 - Round 1 *Electricman 2 - Round 2 *Electricman 2 - Round 3 *Electricman 2 - Round 4 *Electricman 2 - Semi-Finals *Electricman 2 - The Championship *WarpForce - Not as Bad as Expected *Slender: The Camping - Part 1 - Slender, But Worse *Slender: The Camping - Part 2 - Still No Notes *Experimental Shooter - Don't get stuck!!111!11!!11 *Experimental Shooter 2 - Now With Movement! *This is the Only Level - But It's Not the Only Stage *This is the Only Level Too - Doesn't That Make Two Only Levels? *This is the Only Level 3 - Switch Flippers *This is the Only Level 4 - HARDER THAN OWATA BE THE GUY *Achievement Unlocked - Still Only One Level *Achievement Unlocked 2 - Part 1 - Welcome to Reality *Achievement Unlocked 2 - Part 2 - You Are Now Leaving Reality *Achievement Unlocked 3 - Part 1 - Slave Work *Achievement Unlocked 3 - Part 2 - MONSIEUR LAGQUIT *Achievement Unlocked 3 - Part 3 - Clothes Curtain Call *Achievement Unlocked 3 - Part 4 - Portal 3 *Achievement Unlocked 3 - Part 5 - Incineration *Achievement Unlocked 3 - Part 6 - Surprise Ending *Achievement Unlocked 3 - Part 7 - Not-So-Surprise Ending *Mr. President! - Taking Bullets for President None X. Istent *Llama Adventure - Part 1 - The Jmtb02 isn't Over Yet *Llama Adventure - Part 2 - Meow Mr Rubix succeed = try(); DANCE!!!!!!!!!! *A Catastrophic Date - AZURITE'S GAME *PewDiePie Adventures - This game looked fun... *Drunken Wrestlers - QUESTIONABLE FIGHTING *Tank Ball 2 - NO RESPECT, NO RESPECT! *Super Mario: Star Road - RANDOM HAX *OverSoul - This game is terrible. *Pony vs. Pony - Rising to the Top (of the Rainbow) *Friday the 24th - Finishing Santa Off *Super Mario World: A Christmas Walk - A Nintendo Wii! *Super Mario World: A New Year Walk - DISAPPOINTING FIREWORKS *Kombat Fighters - HYUH, HYUH, HYUH, HYUH, HYUH *The Majesty of Colors - WE ♥ TENTACLE MONSTERS *...But That Was Yesterday - Moonwalking Away from the Past - Note: the actual title is "...But That Was Yesterday" but Wikia won't allow square brackets inside page links (or titles, most likely). *Aether - Part 1 - A Boy and His Octopus Beast *Aether - Part 2 - Welcome to Urf! ...Or Not. *Dad 'n' Me - WORSE CONTROLS THAN ABOBO *Chainsaw the Children - The "DAD" of "Dad 'n' Me" *A small talk - Part 1 - The End of the World *A small talk - Part 2 - The End of the Game *Cool Story Bro - Part 1 - Grimm and Bear It *Cool Story Bro - Part 2 - The Horny Spirit *Cool Story Bro - Part 3 - Full-medals Alchemist *no-one has to die. *Scuba - Like Pikmin but Not *Depict1 - To Be Honest *Elf Story - Part 1 - Unresponsive Clicking + Fast Action = Bad Game *Elf Story - Part 2 - Achieving Nothing *Knight vs. Giant - Part 1 *Knight vs. Giant - Part 2 *Knight vs. Giant - Part 3 *TwinBots - Part 1 - Double Doors *TwinBots - Part 2 - Increasing Difficulty and Numbers *TwinBots - Part 3 - The Colors of Success *Super Link Bros. III - Sixteen Swords Adventure *Normal Super Mario Bros. - Very normal *Normal Super Mario Bros. 2 - Almost beatable *Normal Super Mario Bros. 3 - The only win *Dig Dig Bit FURY - How to Pay Bills *Portal: The Flash Version - Part 1 - Poor Man's Portal *Portal: The Flash Version - Part 2 - Flash and Physics Don't Mix *Portal: The Flash Version - Part 3 - Consolation Cake *Nintendo Nightmare - An Abomination from 2009 *Nuclear Plant - Close enough to Fallout 4? *30 (or so) terrible One Piece games! *Sonic Christmas 2011 - A Little Late *Super Mario 64: The Power Star - New Cameraman for Christmas *Super Metroid: Wet Winter - Part 1 - Progressing Quickly *Super Metroid: Wet Winter - Part 2 - The "Epic" Present *Super Mario World Winter - Very Munch Disappointment *Santa's XMas Nightmare - Another Year, Another Death *Mario Wakes Up... - A SCARY Mario Hack *Draw a Stickman 1 & 2 - Creatively Disappointed *Grid 16 - Too Minigames *Bladehaven - Impossible by Level 5 *Salad Fingers: Where's May Gone? - Part 1 - Only Sane Man *Salad Fingers: Where's May Gone? - Part 2 - Well That was Quick *Ragdoll Invaders - Humans Can Fly Too *Super Mario Bros. X (The Invasion 2) - The End of Boom Boom *Ordinary Sonic - Replaying a classic! *Spewer - Adorably Disgusting or Disgustingly Adorable? *Dibbles: For the Great Good - Part 1 - Pikmin Meets Lemmings *Dibbles: For the Great Good - Part 2 - Both Liberty and Death *Super Mario Bros. Crossover - Part 1 - Nintendo's Nightmare *Super Mario Bros. Crossover - Part 2 - Diving Deeper *Supre Smesh Bras - Not Quite What We Wanted *Super Smash Bros. 4... (Semi-)Blind! *Super Smash Bros. 4 - Christmas Chaos: The Unholy Trio *Super Smash Bros. 4 - Replay Compilation *Fancy Pants Adventure - More Like Fancy Shorts *Clay Fighter - Unfortunate Disappointment *Block Story - Part 1 - Better than MineCraft *Block Story - Part 2 - Creating Destruction *Nitrome Must Die - Revenge for Ruining Final Ninja! *Chrome Offline Game Thing - Also read the description please! - The description leads to an important Pastebin explaining the incident of 2016. *Breath of the Wild is a fun game *Breath of the Wild is twice as fun *Christmas Zombie - Santa's Final (and only) Concert *Scrooge 64 - Part 1 - Best Game for a Keyboard *Scrooge 64 - Part 2 - The Ghost of Future Past *Ice Climber - Making the Climb! (until Mountain 4...) *Sonic: How Eggman Stole Christmas - Part 1 - The Super-Speed Spikes *Sonic: How Eggman Stole Christmas - Part 2 - Delicious Drowning *Super Mario World: Winter's Delight - Part 1 - A Little Late *Super Mario World: Winter's Delight - Part 2 - Welcome to 2009 *Shrine of Eternal Ice - Cold-Hearted Difficulty *Super Mario Bros. 3 Xmas Edition - Hard to Play, Harder to Look at *Dark Souls: Remastered - Part 1 - Starting Off Early *Labyrneath 1 - The Breast Platformer of 2019 *Labyrneath 2 - Bigger and Butt-er Trivia *By pure coincidence, Fancy Pants Adventure and Clay Fighter are both games that were intended to be a series but ended up here due to only lasting one episode, with the first game being very short and the second being broken on emulators.